


Tried To Domesticate You

by beguilinglouis



Series: The Good Girl [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, I swear it, PWP, don't touch me, major PWP, there will be more, vague lesbian sex!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguilinglouis/pseuds/beguilinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks that wearing those really nice yellow shorts that leave little to no imagination is a good idea and Harry hates her for it. They’re running from interview to interview and Harry’s all riled up from the little touches and all of Louis’ lip biting.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried To Domesticate You

Louis thinks that wearing those really nice yellow shorts that leave little to no imagination is a good idea and Harry hates her for it. They’re running from interview to interview and Harry’s all riled up from the little touches and all of Louis’ lip biting.

Fuck.

They’re taking a group picture when Harry’s had it, Louis slipping a finger into the waistband of her skirt and rubbing at the skin on her slim waist. Louis puts on this big smile for the camera, already sickeningly endearing and Harry waits for the photographer to give them the thumbs up before she’s dragging Louis out of the room. Harry waves rapidly to Liam who’s already caught on and shakes her head as Niall lunges herself at Liam, clinging to her back as they both fall over. Louis can hear Zayn screaming about them scruffing her favorite pair of heels and Niall’s cackle echoes down the hallway.

Louis’ giggling softly to herself while being dragged into one of the many closets in the studio and Harry’s shoving it open.

Once the door is shut, Harry doesn’t hesitate to slam Louis against the side of the door and yanking down her shorts.

 

Louis lets out a surprised squeal and then Harry’s got two fingers in her, pushing her favorite white laced panties to the side. Louis’ curling into the feeling, clutching at the doorknob with one hand and clinging to Harry for dear life with the other. Louis’ a panting mess and Harry isn’t one for finesse when she’s riled up, so she just fucks her fingers deep into Louis, yanking her orgasm out of her. Louis’ heart is racing and Harry’ sucking her fingers clean.

“Don’t tease me, Tomlinson. There’s already more waiting in store for you when we get home,” Harry growls as she yanks open the door and slams it shut, leaving Louis to compose herself and return to the others looking like she didn’t just have the fastest orgasm she’s ever had in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing f/f and tbr secret fantasy of mine (SHH) so yeah. I'm making a series of these small fics purely for self indulgence (when isn't my own damn fic for self-indulgence, jeez)
> 
> criticism and insults!!!


End file.
